Once Upon A Time
by Catwoman18603
Summary: have you ever wondered what would have happened if Bulma and Vegeta were playing the roles of Beauty and The Beast? Well now you are about to find out. Rated M for language and possible nudity in later chappies. ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Once Upon A Time**

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or Beauty and the Beast. They belong to there original creators and I am merely borrowing them for the purpose of entertainment for myself and others….but I have decided that I am going to keep Vegeta as my personal sex slave. Anyway I hope you enjoy my new and very first DBZ story featuring Bulma and Vegeta as Belle and the Beast. Oh and if you can guess which mystery character plays the enchantress I will let you decide who I argue with next in the opening of the very first actual chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to review. **

**Once upon a time in a far away land…. **

_**Vegeta: "Uh what the hell is this bull shit?"(points to the opening line of the story)**_

_**Me: (glares menacingly at Vegeta)"Do you mind? I'm trying to tell a story"**_

_**Vegeta: "Really, is that what they are calling this shit now a days? I mean come on Cat this opening is the most overused phrase in the galaxy."**_

_**Me: (Outraged) "HEY! What do you mean by that? It's a beautiful beginning to the story!"**_

_**Vegeta: (sigh) "Well woman, what I mean is that every damn fairy tale starts with "Once upon a time" I mean seriously what sort of shit is that?"**_

_**Me: (roll eyes) "Well Mr. Know-it-all how should I start the story?"**_

_**Vegeta: (smirks) "Simple, start it like this…"**_

One dark and stormy winter night a young prince sat alone before a raging fire staring deeply into his glass of wine. His obsidian eyes were vacant and just as stormy as the night outside his window. Sighing deeply the prince snapped out of his trance and called for his best friend and most loyal servant. "Kakarrot!" he yelled and his gravelly voice echoed across the almost empty room. Bouncing loudly off the beautiful tapestries depicting ancient battles from long ago and roaming down long marble corridors that were lit only by gold candelabras that hung from the dark stone walls. The prince leaned back into his throne and slowly traced the markings that etched the story of the proud line of nobility that had come before him. He did not wish to become king and had put off the endeavor for as long as possible.

**Flashback**

_After the deaths of his mother and father, the prince had met and proposed to a beautiful exotic maiden. He thought that perhaps she would be the one to spend his life with and he would finally find the love that his parents had shared together for many years. The girl however, had other ideas when it came to the prince. It seemed to the prince that the only time that his intended chose to spend time with him was whenever he was to enter somewhere public the prince soon realized that the lovely young woman who had stolen his heart was no more than a cheap whore. After two years together the prince got called away on an assignment that he thought would last six months. So he told his soon-to-be bride that he had to leave and that when he returned in six months that they would get married. The young woman seemed over joyed at this prospected and wished the prince a safe journey._

_Four months later the prince had returned home from his mission. He was anxious to see his fiancée again after four long and lonely months. The prince ascended his staircase and made his way to his bed chambers where he had hoped to change his clothing and freshen up before greeting his woman. Upon entering his bedchamber the prince noticed that the door to his sitting room was wide open. Slowly he approached the door and was about to step through to the other side when a loud feminine giggle followed by a male groan caught his attention. Stepping quietly through the sitting room he approached the door to his bed room and as he took in the scene before him a slow burning rage steadily began to build up in his blood. There on HIS bed in HIS room was his future bride and one of the palace guards. They were both to busy to notice the presence of the enraged prince until the prince had grabbed the guard. _

_Furious at being interrupted the young woman looked up into the stormy dark eyes of her betrothed. "Darling I can explain…" she began fearfully. She knew of the prince's temper and how badly things could go if she didn't defuse the situation. The prince glared "get up, get dressed, and get out of my castle….NOW!" the prince then turned and stormed out of the room to find his best friend Kakarrot. _

_Kakarrot knew the moment his prince had found him that something was wrong. So after many drinks he asked his prince the question that had been nagging him. "Um sire…what seems to be bothering you tonight?" The prince sighed and told Kakarrot of his discovery "now I am never going to trust another woman again. I don't want to make the same mistakes twice." Kakarrot sighed and began to finish his drink_

**End Flashback**_._

Here he was three years later and the loving and kind prince that he had been was replaced by a bitter and hardened young man. The prince shouted for his servant once more before taking a sip of the wine. Kakarrot, a tall, dark haired and good looking young man, entered the room and bowed to the prince. The prince scowled at his friend "you are late" he stated with a menacing edge to his voice. Kakarrot flinched at the tone before saying "I'm sorry your highness but I had to help my wife with our son before I came to you."

The prince sneered "your brat takes more precedence over your prince?" his cold and arrogant tone speaking volumes. Kakarrot may not always be smart when it came to anything but fighting and food, but even he knew better than to challenge his friend's explosive temper. Attempting to pacify the quickly angered prince, Kakarrot bowed again "I'm so sorry your Highness forgive me for being tardy and I promise you it will not happen again." The prince smiled slightly 'I can never stay mad at this idiot' he thought.

Kakarrot breathed out the breathe he had been unconsciously been holding when he took note of the prince's smile. "What did you want me to do for you?" he asked the prince. The prince sighed and stared into the fire. "I wish for you to bring me her picture from my desk in the study." If Kakarrot was stunned by this request he did not show it, instead he immediately went to the prince's study and retrieved the correct picture before returning to his prince. "Here you are Sire" he paused before asking "may I ask why you have requested this particular picture?" The prince glared down at the photograph that his friend was holding out to him. "I want you to do something for me Kakarrot." Kakarrot sighed and said "whatever you wish me to do I will do it." The prince took the picture from Kakarrot's hands and looked deeply into the vibrant gray eyes of his once beloved fiancée. His eyes moistened with unshed tears and glinted like two black diamonds in the dying light of the fire.

"I want this and any other picture of her destroyed" said the prince in a soft shaky voice. Kakarrot finally let the surprise he felt at this request register on his face. "Are you sure you're Highness? If I destroy them then there will be no getting them back if you change your mind." The prince sighed and handed the picture to Kakarrot before standing up. "Yes I am sure! Do it before morning or I will personally kick your scrawny ass." He began to walk unsteadily across the room to the beautiful mahogany door that lead into the main entry way of his castle when suddenly he stopped and turned back to his friend. "I mean it Karrot every single photograph of her. I don't want anything left." With that statement made the prince continued out of the room.

As he entered the beautiful marble and stone entry way the prince heard a light rapping on the main door to the castle. He slowly crossed the marble floor to the wooden door and pulled it open. Outside on the steps to the castle stood a tiny old woman who was soaked to the skin and shivering harshly. "What do you want old woman?" the prince asked irritably, he really hated it when people from town came and bothered him this late in the evening.

The old woman raised her head slightly and frowned at the prince's tone. "I have come seeking food and shelter because the storm is flaring wildly and I am afraid that my horse and I cannot travel any further to seek lodgings elsewhere" she said in a rasping voice. The prince looked down at the woman and noticed that her face bore hundreds of scars and that one of her eyes appeared to be missing. The woman smiled when she noticed that the prince was watching her. When the prince saw her teeth he was convinced that she was NOT staying the night in his castle.

The prince's face became a mask of a cold and unfeeling expression. "Leave beggar woman! I do not have time to see a hideous beast such as you standing in my doorway." Again the woman begged entrance into the castle "please Sire the journey has been long and tiring all I ask for is a room for the night and a hot meal. I promise that I will be gone come the first light of the morning."

The woman reached into her robes and pulled out a beautiful blood red rose. "Here Sire take this beautiful rose as payment for the room and food." The prince sneered coldly and said "Hag, look around you there are dozens of rose bushes for me to choose from what makes that pathetic flower of yours so special?" The beggar woman sighed "you should not judged solely by appearances young prince, for true beauty is often found within." The prince grew agitated by the old woman's response and screamed "LEAVE! I AM NOT GOING TO LET YOU STAY HERE YOU HIDEOUS OLD BITCH. YOU ARE HORRID TO LOOK AT AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU NEAR THIS CASTLE AGAIN!" then the prince slammed the door closed in the face of the old woman.

Outside of the castle the old woman sighed 'why does everyone have to make my job so hard? Do they think that I enjoy this? NO! all I wanted was some food and a bed and he was a total ass to me…well let's see what he thinks of me now' she thought as her hideous appearance changed. Her long tangled and matted gray hair became golden smooth locks that hung down her back in glittering waves. Her mangled face changed into a flawless pale complexion and both blue eyes returned to their natural places. The young woman sighed and reached into her cloak, she pulled out a long glittering tube with a deep blue liquid inside and began to sprinkle the liquid on the walls to the castle. When she was finished she raised her dainty pale hand and knocked on the door again.

The prince was almost completely up the stairs when he again heard a soft rapping on the entrance to the castle. Letting out an enraged curse he stomped down the stairs and wrenched open the door. "I thought I told you never to…" the prince's eyes opened wide in shock as he saw the magnificent face of the woman before him. As the prince stepped away from the door the young woman entered the cold confines of the castle. She sighed "You young prince have a cold heart. You are selfish, spoiled, arrogant, and unkind. For your callous treatment of me I am going to punish you."

The prince began to shake at the tone that the young woman was using "no please, I am so sorry" he begged for he did not wish to know what punishment awaited him at her hands. The young woman glared angrily at the prince "save your apologies because you are too late in uttering them. For the horrid way you treat people you and everyone in this castle is, from this day forward, cursed." She waved her hand and pain began to erupt in every cell of the prince's body. Screaming in agony the prince dropped to his knees as his head began to swim. Just when he thought he could not take the pain a second longer the pain stopped and the prince was able to slowly stand up.

The young woman began to speak again "you have been unkind in your words to me Your Highness and have called me ugly and a hideous beast…well since you seemed so receptive to the idea of hideous beasts you have now become one." The prince gasped and immediately ran to a nearby mirror. What he saw almost made him hit the floor again. His dark hair was matted and streaked with dirt as it hung down around his shoulders. His dark eyes were covered in a white film and his face appeared to have acquired long and ragged scars that made his face look as if it had been burned.

As he opened his mouth to berate the woman for scaring him he noticed that his teeth were now black and chipped and some were not there at all. The prince's hands began to shake as he turned to face the young woman. She sighed and again reached into her pocket where she then withdrew a small mirror and a single blood red rose. "These two items are the only beauty you will see whenever you look around this castle because from now on this mirror will be the only way for you to see outside your castle grounds and the rose in my hand is also very special."

As she said this the rose began to glow "it will bloom until the year you turn 21, after that this rose will begin to wilt and then you will have until the last petal falls to find someone who will love you for the beauty within and whom you love in return, should you find this person…the spell will be broken, however, should you fail…you will remain a hideous creature forever." After she had finished speaking she set down the rose and mirror on a nearby table and with a flick of her cloak vanished from sight.

As the years went by the prince began to fall deeper and deeper into despair. Every day he checked his magic mirror for someone who could learn to love him and with each passing day when he found no one his heart began to grow colder. He began to no longer leave his room and would snap at anyone that would call him by his real name. Even his servants were beginning to fear the man who had turned into a monster.

A tear slowly trickled down Vegeta's scarred face for he knew the difficult in the task that the enchantress had set for him, he knew that the only way for him to be free was to find true love. Still he could not help but wonder who could ever love a hideous beast….

_**A/N: There you have it folks the prologue of my new story called Once Upon A Time. Can any of you tell me who you think the "enchantress" was? If you can guess right I will let you tell me which character I should have introduce the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed the story and please don't forget to hit that little purple button down at the bottom and review my first chapter. **_

_**Me: Say good bye for now Vegeta**_

_**Vegeta: (glares) No**_

_**Me: Come on say it**_

_**Vegeta: No**_

_**Me: Please**_

_**Vegeta: N….(looks suspiously at the author) what are you doing with that?**_

_**Me: (clutches a large eraser in her hands) Say it or I am making the story about Krillin…**_

_**Vegeta: (gulps) (looks nervous) Oh alright….see you all next time **_

_**Me: And?**_

_**Vegeta: (glares) and don't forget to review and check out Catwoman's other stories that can be found on this site under her profile page…thanks for reading the prologue of Once Upon A Time and we both hope that you will enjoy the chapters to come. **_

_**Me: (smiles) see that wasn't so hard now was it?**_

_**Vegeta: (glares) oh bite me (storms away)**_

_**Me: (shouts) Aw come on Veggie it wasn't that bad…(walks out to find Vegeta)**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Once Upon A Time**

**Chapter One**

**A/N: Hi everyone I want to thank my reviewers for the last chapter nocturne4, perfectLover, v-mangrl, and preciousjade76. I love all of you guys for the wonderful reviews also a special thanks to the anonymous reviewer who said that they could see themselves staying up late to read my story. Thanks so much and I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Also since no one suggested who I am going to argue with in this chapter I have decided to pick. I am taking suggestions for who should be Gaston and why you think that character would be a good choice. Tell me in a review and if I like it I will allow you to pick who I argue with in Chapter two. TTYL Crystal.**

_**(Author walks into the room and sees her couch occupied by Vegeta and Goku)**_

_**Me: Hi guys what's up?**_

_**Vegeta: (glares)**_

_**Goku: (Smiles) hello there author lady**_

_**Me: Ummmm…Goku?**_

_**Goku: Yeah?**_

_**Me: I have a name you know**_

_**Vegeta: OMG can we just get on with the damn story already?**_

_**Me: You are still mad about the last chapter**_

_**Vegeta: (glares) No shit…now shut up and tell the story**_

_**Goku: (looks confused) we are in a story? When did that happen?**_

_**Vegeta: (smacks Goku) OMG Kakarrot are you really that fucking stupid?**_

_**Goku: (rubs head and frowns) Ow Vegeta that really hurt why do you have to be so mean?**_

_**Vegeta: (sighs and glares again) because I can be Kakarrot why do you have to be such an idiot?**_

_**Me: Alright you two knock it off…now where did we leave off…oh that's right here's where Veggie's wife comes into the story.**_

_**Vegeta: Wait what?**_

_**Goku: (confused look) uh since when is Vegeta married?**_

_**(Vegeta and author look at Goku with astounished expressions)**_

_**Vegeta: Why did you have to pick Kakarrot for this chapter**_

_**Me: (smiles evilly) because I knew it would piss you off**_

_**Vegeta: I really hate you sometimes…**_

_**Me: (grins) and I love you….now on with the story (Goku in the background with his mouth full of food "What story?" Vegeta "Oh My God" and proceeds to bash head off of wall in frustration)**_

**Chapter One**

Bulma Brief was a lovely young woman. She had everything that her heart could desire. Money, fame, clothing, food, and an adoring father. However, the thing that Bulma missed most in her life was the love of her mother.

Bulma sat silently staring out the window of her small cottage on planet Vegeta. She couldn't believe that three years had passed since the death of her beloved mother. She could still picture that day in her mind.

_**Three Years Earlier…**_

_Sixteen year old Bulma Brief sat silently reading her latest book from the library. It seemed that reading was her only escape from the horrible reality that was taking place around her. After her mother was diagnosed with cancer everything went down hill for the Brief family. Her loving and eccentric father had quit his job at the "family" business to stay home and take care of his ailing wife. Bulma had dropped out of high school to help her father take care of her mother. So for Bulma reading was a wonderful escape from all the anxiety of waiting for her mother to breathe her last breath. _

_Bulma let a sigh escape her lips as she turned the page and resumed reading once more. After a few minutes a loud racking cough broke the silence of the house. Bulma closed the book and crept silently across the living room to the door of the dining room that had been converted into a bedroom for her mother who could no longer climb the staircase. Pushing open the door slowly she entered the dimly lit room. "Mother? Are you alright?" she asked in a shaky voice. Bunny looked up from the bed and faintly smiled at her daughter "of course I'm alright you and your father worry to much." Bulma chuckled and sat down on the bed next to her mother. It always pained Bulma to see what the cancer had done to her once beautiful mother. Her once long blonde hair was now cut short and patches of her hair were missing. There were dark circles under her blue eyes and she was way to skinny. "So mother is there anything I can do for you?" Bunny sighed and slowly took her daughter's hand. "Bulma" she said "I think today is the day, I can't explain it but I feel different today." Bulma swallowed hard and gently squeezed her mother's hand "don't be silly mom" she said with her eyes full of tears "you are going to be just fine." _

_Bunny admired her daughter's bravery and tried not to let her sadness show as she slowly lay back down and shut her eyes. "I just wish your father could be here today, but he's off trying to make some money with that newest invention of his." Bulma chuckled and said "yes mother he's so dead set on showing you that he hasn't lost his touch." Bunny looked her beautiful daughter in the eyes for a moment before speaking "I need you to promise me something." Bulma was a little stunned at the sudden change in topic but she said "of course mother, what did you want me to promise?" Bunny smiled "I need you to promise me that when I am gone you take care of your father. He's not all that good about taking care of himself so please make sure to help him." Bulma squeezed her mother's fragile hand and promised to take care of her father. Bunny's eyes fell closed and Bulma watched the slow raise and fall of her chest until it had finally stopped moving. With tears in her eyes Bulma pulled the blankets up over her mother's face and left the room. When her father had returned from business later that night she informed him of her mother's death. Dr. Brief was heart broken and locked himself in his lab for days at a time. After the funeral the debt collectors began hounding the family for money that neither person had. _

_One day, at dinner, Dr. Briefs said to his daughter "I think it is time for us to make a fresh start somewhere else." Bulma's astonished gaze raised to meet her father's unwavering one "Papa what are you trying to say?" Dr. Briefs sighed "Bulma we can not stay here I have a business deal in the works with the King of Planet Vegeta so we leave tomorrow. _

_**Present Day:**_

So that is how Bulma and her father had come to this planet. Her father had received an offer to build inventions for the Galactic Counsel and because of the death of his wife he had jumped at the opportunity. Bulma sighed as she slowly rose from her chair and headed to her bedroom to begin her day. After she had finished getting dressed Bulma walked into the kitchen to see what she could make for her father and herself for breakfast. As she approached the counter she saw a note written in her father's hand writing. Sighing she picked up the note and began to read.

_Dearest Daughter,_

_I am sorry that I was not there when you woke up this morning._

_I am currently on my way to the fair in Okason and will be gone for about_

_A week. This is quite sudden but it is giving me the opportunity to showcase_

_My latest invention which if I get funding for it will allow us to live in luxury again._

_I will miss you terribly while I am gone and I hope that you will stay out of trouble._

_Below is a list of items that we need from the market before my return from the fair._

_Milk, Bread, Eggs, Butter, Tobacco, matches, and salted pork. If you could pick these_

_Items up when you go into to town to return your book I would greatly appreciate it._

_I love you so much please take care until my return._

_Love Always,_

_Papa_

Bulma laid down the letter and began to assemble her basket that she carried with her to the market place. She grabbed her cloak off the peg next to the door and walked outside into the bright morning sun and began to walk toward town. Along the way Bulma noticed that this planet that was now her home wasn't all that different from Earth. There were beautiful flowers blooming in green grass and there were tall tree where birds and space squirrels made their homes.

Bulma smiled as she approached the market and the sights and sounds of the small town waking up reached her ears. At first sight these people looked like Earthlings but if you looked close you could see that they were all sporting tails of various sizes and lengths. "Good Morning Bulma" said a friendly older man who was carrying a tray of freshly bakes loaves of bread. "Good Morning Sir how are you doing today?" said Bulma with a bright smile. The man grinned back at her "I'm doing fine today what I can get for you?" Bulma told the man what she was looking for and walked away with four fresh baked loaves of bread. "Thank you very much Sir" she said as she walked away toward her next destination. 'That girl is so weird' thought the baker as he watched the young blue-haired temptress walk away and shrugging slightly he returned to selling his baked items.

Bulma began walking toward a small farm just a few feet out of town. She stopped at the general store to buy the other items her father had requested and then stopped by the book store. Her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting inside the small shop. Her mind and heart raced with the possibility of borrowing a new book or two to read while her father was away. A little oddly dressed old man with a funny mustache and sunglasses approached her. "Oh hello Bulma what can I do for you today?" Bulma smiled and reached into her basket pulling out her book "I've come to return the book I've borrowed." The old man was astounded "are you finished with it already?" Bulma let out a small giggle "yes sir I couldn't put it down, do you have anything new?" The old man smiled "Nope not since yesterday." Bulma wasn't deterred and selected her favorite book in the shop from its shelf. "That's alright" she said "I'll borrow this one." The old man smiled "that one? But you've read it twice already." Bulma chuckled "I know but I love it Sword fights, far off places, magic spells, and a prince in disguise!" The old man smiled radiantly at the passion in her voice "well Bulma, if you like it so much you can keep it." Bulma tried to protest but the old man would have none of it. "Thank you so much" she said as she skipped happily out of the shop. As soon as she had exited the shop she opened the book to page one and began to read as she walked, unaware that she had attracted the attention of the most handsome man in the entire kingdom.

**A/N: Hi guys I hope you have enjoyed chapter one of this story. I know I had so much fun writing it. Can anyone tell me who the old man in the bookstore is? Also who do you think the handsome man that's watching Bulma is? Leave me your answers in a review thanks for reading**

_**Me: Say bye you two**_

_**Vegeta: NO way I am not doing this again…**_

_**Me: (holds up her giant eraser) Oh yes you will Vegeta or I am going to make the story about Krillin…**_

_**Vegeta: Whatever…**_

_**Goku: hehehehe Vegeta is so whipped by the author…and why do we have to say good bye anyhow?**_

_**Vegeta: (rolls eyes) because the chapter is over moron**_

_**Goku: (begins to cry) NOOOOO IT CAN'T BE OVER YET! The chapter was just getting good.**_

_**Vegeta: Oh shut up you baby she will update again and then we can listen to the rest of the story**_

_**Goku: (looks around excitedly) I can't wait until the next update be…. (Sees something shiny) Oh wow look it's buried treasure (tries to dig it up)**_

_**Vegeta: (stares at Goku strangely) Uh Kakarrot what are you doing?**_

_**Goku: (giggles like a girl) I am digging up buried treasure :D**_

_**Vegeta: That's not treasure that's a…oh never mind**_

_**Me: Goku! Leave the shiny object alone…Vegeta stop being a bonehead and say goodbye**_

_**Goku: Ok…bye everyone see you all soon I'll miss you**_

_**Vegeta: (gags) bye…If you don't review I am going to kill you all**_

_**Me: VEGETA! No he's not he's only kidding around right?**_

_**Vegeta: Nope **___

_**Me: (shakes head) Wow Veggie you are something else**_

_**Goku: (girly giggle) Veggie? Hahaha that's a good one**_

_**Me: Thank you Goku :D**_

_**Vegeta: (storms out muttering angrily)**_

_**Me: Wait! Where are you going Veggie?**_

_**Goku: OMG Veggie! Hahaha….that's priceless**_

_**Me: Ummm yeah come on Goku we got to go now**_

_**Goku: (still giggling leaves)**_

_**Me: Wow never put those two together again **_


	3. Chapter 2

**Once Upon A Time**

**A/N: **Hi guys I am back. Sorry it has been so long since I've updated but I haven't had my laptop since January and it's been hell trying to get the stupid contraption to work. I want to thank everyone who is sticking with this story and would like to dedicate this story to v-mangrl and PreciousJade76 because of their wonderful reviews and dedication to this story.

**(Author enters her room to find Vegeta and Goku staring strangely at each other)**

**Me:** Hi Guys!

**Vegeta:** You! Author Woman! What is the meaning of this? **(Points to a tied up man in the corner)**

**Me: (fakes an innocent look and releases the man)** I don't know what you mean Veggie

**Goku: **OMG **(giggles)** Veggie!

**Me/Vegeta: (stare strangely at Goku)**

**Me:** Uh ok…mystery man? Do you think you can introduce yourself?

**MM:** Ummm…sure? **(Looks scared as his eyes land on Vegeta) **I'm…uh…I…

**Vegeta:** Come on! Not all of us have no life…I have better things to do than sit here and wait for your stupid ass.

**Goku: (busy staring at a random shiny object and then switches his attention to a bird flying by)**

**MM:** Ok my name is…

**Krillin:** Hi eyerybody!

**Vegeta:** What the Hell are you doing here midget? You are supposed to come into the next chapter dumbass

**Goku: (still staring at random shiny object but looks up as Krillin enters and then pounces on him)** Hi Krillin did you miss me?

**Krillin: (slightly crept out)** umm…sure Goku

**Vegeta: (thinks that Kakarrot is as gay as the fourth of July A/N: AVPS reference anyone?)** Anyway you have to leave midget you are ruining my scene

**Goku:** Hey! I'm here too…OMG Shiny! **(Runs off chasing the shiny object)**

**Me: (bangs head against the wall and shoves Krillian out of the room)** Ok Krillian that's enough…Sorry about that MM finish what you were saying.

**MM:** Thanks Crystal…as I was saying my name is…

**Mr. Poepoe:** HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! **(A/N: A Huge thanks to TeamFourStar for their creepy Mr. Poepoe…hehehe if you haven't checked them out you need to look up their videos on youtube. I swear you will laugh your asses off.)**

**Vegeta:** What the Hell?

**MM:** OMG my name is…

**Dende:** Mr. Poepoe what are you doing here? It's time to head back to the look out.

**MM:** WTF? I am…

**Trunks:** Hi dad…wait a minute…this isn't the Hyperbolic Time Chamber oops my bad…later

**Vegeta: (stares at his son)** I swear he gets the retardedness from his mother

**MM:** I AM…..YAMCHA **(looks around for some other interruption)**

**Me:** See that wasn't so hard was it Yamcha?

**Yamcha:** Are you f...

**Vegeta: HEY!** Watch your language weakling! This is a family show…

**Goku: (runs back to the group excitedly) **Hi Yamcha..when did you get here?

**Yamcha:** Uh I've been here the whole time Goku

**Goku:** Really? Wow…you must be really insignificant for me not to notice that you were standing there.

**Yamcha: (stares)** Um what?

**Vegeta: (smirks) **Well next to the midget and the three eyed freak and his clown friend this pathetic weakling was the most useless character in the show.

**Me:** Um….Ok can we stop bickering and start the story. My fans aren't coming to this story to read you guys arguing

**Yamcha: I'm NOT WEAK!**

**Vegeta:** Yeah right! And I'm Gay

**Goku: WHAT?** Vegeta? You're Gay?

**Vegeta: NO Kakarrot!** That was sarcasm

**Goku:** What flavor would that be? (A/N: another TFS reference lmao)

**Vegeta: (slaps Goku in the head)** just shut up

**Yamcha:** OMG I hate you Vegeta

**Vegeta:** Like I care…go ahead and begin the story Crystal

**Me:** well now that I have his Highness' permission **(rolls eyes)**

**Goku:** What story?

**Vegeta/Yamcha/Me: (slaps Goku)**

**Goku: (Whimpers) OW!**

**Me:** Ok one more time…Goku I am the author of a story. You all belong to Funamation, Akara Toriyama, Funamation, and FujiTV. I am only borrowing you for the purpose of the story and the movie I am basing it off of is owned by Disney…do you have it now?

**Goku:** Yep!

**Vegeta/Yamcha/Me:** Finally!

**Goku: (confused look)** Uh…what part do I play again?

**Vegeta:** OMG!

**Chapter Three:**

The darkness surrounded horse and rider as they made their slow and frightening trek through the barren woods. The sounds of the night penetrated the dense rain and freezing cold. The horse whinned loudly as the rider pulled slowly to a stop in front of the worn out wooden sign. "Damn it!" he muttered under his breath "I knew I should have asked my daughter where that other map was, then I probably wouldn't be lost right now." Shivering slightly the old man held his lantern aloft as he pointed his horse down a eerie fog ladened trail. The horse did not want to travel down this path and bulked as though he could sense something ominies waiting for them down the dark and deserted path. Instead the horse turned toward a brighter and obviously well used path. However, his owner, believing the path ahead of them to be a short cut edged the horse down the eerie path instead.

The old man kept the lantern high in the air as he and the horse made their way down the dark and densly wooded trail. The snapping of a branch brought the man and horse to almost a complete stop. "Who's there?" the man demanded in a shaky voice. A soft growl came from somewhere on his right and before him stood the form of a Sayian Elite. "What do you want?" the old man asked. The solider just smirked and revealed elongated canines and startling red eyes. The old man had lived on this planet long enough to know what was happening to the warrior so he nudged his horse into a gallop and began to flee at a breakneck pace. The man kept watching behind him for any sign of the warrior when his horse skidded to a stop at the edge of a big cliff. "Woah Shenron!" he said to the horse "that certainly would have been a long way down. Good eyes my old friend." Suddenly a loud howl rent the silence of the night and the man made his way back toward an old castle he had seen while heading for the cliff. He was almost to the castle when the warrior, this time accompanied by five others, stepped down from an over head row of trees. The man gulped as Shenron reared up on his back legs in fright he tried to calm the panicked horse but he was immediately thrown from the saddle. The man stood up as the Sayians began their downward charge toward him.

Spotting the castle about fourty feet away the man began to run toward the large iron gate. He shoved it open just as he was within arms reach of the men and the as they rounded the corner of the gate he slammed it shut behind him. Soaked to the skin and shivering with the cold, the man approached the giant wooden door. His hand shook violently as he reached up to grasp the cold metal knocker in his hands. Just as he grasped the knocker the door swung open to reveal a dark entrance hall. He stepped inside and spoke softly into the pressing darkness "Hello? Is anyone here?" The sounds of a muffled argument caught his attention. "But look at him Piccolo he's obviously freezing and he is soaked to the skin." A gruff and agitated voice broke the silence next "I can see that for myself but that doesn't change the fact that if we allow him to stay here it will anger our master." The old man suddenly let loose a wracking cough followed by a very loud sneeze. "Bless you" said a kind voice from his left. An elderly man clutching a candlestick in his right hand and wearing an orange training gi stepped slowly from the shadows. "I am so sorry to intrude but I am quite lost and my horse bolted." The orange wearing man smiled slightly and said "my name is Kakarrot and you are welcome to stay here until morning if you wish." The same gruff voice from earlier spoke up "NO NO NO…definitely not… the master will be extremely furious if he's here." A green man with pointy ears and wearing a long white cloak and turbin came forward. Around his next was a large golden watch. "Ah come on Piccolo I can handle the master but this man should at least be allowed to warm himself." The green man sighed "Fine but it's on your head not mine." Kakarrot smiled cheerily and told the man to follow him. Kakarrot led him through the castle and into a small sitting room. He then told the man to sit in a comfy looking leather chair and warm himself by the fire. All the time that Kakarrot was being the perfect host Piccolo was shaking his head and darting glances to the doorway.

A loud roar made the occupants of the small room jump in fright as the hulking form of the master stalked into the room. The old man shook as he took in the form of the master of the castle. "what is going on here?" the master roared. Kakarrot attempted to stutter out an explanation as the master reached down and lifted the man over his shoulder and left the room. Piccolo sighed and looked at Kakarrot "this can't be good" he said before he and his sayian counterpart left the room behind their master.

Meanwhile….

Bulma smiled as she turned another page in her favorite book. Her eyes darting rapidly over the words and her intelligent mind forming pictures that would play out the story. A loud knock made her jump and she stood up and peered out the window to see who had come to pay her a visit. She let out a loud groan as she noticed the town idiot Yamcha standing in her doorway. As she pulled open the door she pasted a fake smile on her face. "Oh hello Yamcha" she said in false cheeriness. "Ah Bulma, how is my favorite lady this fine day?" Yamcha said brightly as he advanced into the room. "I'm fine" she said slightly exasperated "and you?" Yamcha smiled "Well Bulma" he paused for a moment as he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror and ran his tongue over his teeth once before continuing "I have been thinking a lot about my future and I have decided to choose a bride." Bulma tried hard not to gag as she felt a large lump settle in her stomach. "Picture this if you will" stated Yamcha as he kicked off his boots and took a seat at a large rough table. "I am coming home from a long day of training and my little wife is rubbing my feet while the little one's play on the floor with the dogs, we'll have six or seven." Bulma grimaced "Dogs?" Yamcha smirked "No Bulma strapping young boys and can you guess who that little wife will be?" Bulma began to walk backwards toward the door "Uh let me guess.." "You Bulma" said Yamcha excitedly. Bulma flinched and continued to walk back toward the door as Yamcha began to follow her "Uh Yamcha I'm…I'm speechless…I don't know what to say." Yamcha grinned "Say you'll marry me." By this time Bulma had been pinned to the door by Yamcha and she began to reach behind her desperate to find the doorknob. "I'm really sorry but I just don't deserve you." She said as she turned the handle and watched as Yamcha was launched head first out the door and into a large pile of mud. Laughing slightly she tossed Yamcha's boots out the door and slammed it shut.

Two hours later Bulma cautiously peaked her head out of the door and once she saw that Yamcha had left she walked outside and began to do her daily chores when a loud sound of hooves and a shrill whiny rent the silence. "Shenron?" Bulma yelled "Shenron? Where's papa? What happened to him?" she began to untie the horse from the wagon and then she ran into the house and grabbed her cloak and went back outside to the horse. "Take me to him boy" she mounted the horse and set off into the mounting darkness.

Bulma shivered in the night air as the cold came seeping into her cloak. As she trudged through the darkness on the back of Shenron she tried hard not to think of what could have happened to her beloved papa. Suddenly Bulma noticed that Shenron had stopped in front of a large iron gate and she swung down off of his back and pushed open the gate. She stared in awe of the magnificent structure before her and she shivered in fright as she stared at the large oak door that was looming like a beacon into the darkness. She approached the door and pushed it open. "Hello" she called into the cold darkness of the castle "is someone here?" As she walked further into the castle she heard muttering voices behind a closed door. "I can't believe that you would do something that stupid Goku! I mean honestly what were you thinking?" There was the sound of something being slammed onto a table "Piccolo I didn't think there would be any harm in letting the man stay the night." Bulma gasped and the voices fell silent "did you hear that?" asked the first voice. Bulma's eyes got wide and she began to walk away from the door and continue her search for her father.

Goku couldn't believe that Piccolo was still going on about this. It had been three hours since the old man had been carted off to the tower and Piccolo was still ranting. "I can't believe that you would do something that stupid Goku! What were you thinking?" he said as he slammed his withered fist onto the table. "Piccolo, I didn't think there would be anything wrong in letting the old man stay the night." A loud gasp from outside the room drew the attention of both men. "Did you hear that?" asked Piccolo. Goku listened, his Sayian hearing detecting the sound of feminine footsteps leading away from the room. "It sounds like a girl to me" said Goku as he approached the door and look out just in time to see the figure of a young girl walk into an abandoned room down the hall. Motioning to Piccolo, Goku walked out of the room and silently began to make his was down the hall to the stairs to the tower. As he opened the door he let it slam against the wall so the young lady could hear and began to climb the stairs.

Bulma entered an abandoned room and was about to leave when a loud bang sounded down the hall. Bulma approached and saw a light further up a flight of stairs. "Excuse me is someone there?" The light began to move further up the stair case and Bulma followed she crested the top and to her surprise there was no one there. "Hmmm" she said to herself "I could of sworn someone was up here." She was just about to go back down the stairs when a loud coughing drew her attention. "Is someone here?" she said "Bulma?" said a raspy voice. Bulma rushed forward "Papa is that you?" She peered into a small cell and saw her father "Oh Papa what happened?" Her father reached out his hand to his daughter "there is no time to explain…" Bulma grabbed her father's hand and held it to her cheek "Oh Papa your hands are like ice, who did this to you?" Her father sighed "there is no time to explain you must go." Bulma jumped as the sound of a door slamming open behind her drew her attention. "Oh no" her father whispered "now it's too late." Bulma's eyes widened in shock as she stared at the master of the castle.

**Me: **Well guys that's all for this chapter.

**Goku:** Ah Man! What's gonna happen to Bulma?

**Me:** Wait for the next chapter and find out Goku

Vegeta: Isn't it obvious Kakarrot I take her prisoner

**Goku:** I will save her

**Me:** Um….Goku?

**Goku:** Yeah?

**Me:** Haven't you ever heard the story of the Beauty and the Beast

**Goku:** Nope

**Vegeta:** Neither have I

**Me:** Oh Boy…you two are in for a BIG surprise

**Yamcha:** Do I save Bulma from Vegeta?

**Me:** Ummmmmm….bye everyone

**Yamcha/Vegeta/Goku: Hey!** What's gonna happen?

**(Boys chase author out of the room trying to find out what happens next)**


End file.
